


Cutscenes

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, canon!phan, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: In a universe where phan has been confirmed, each gaming video ends in a cute cutscene.





	Cutscenes

Things changed. The cutscenes used to contain nothing but Dan and Phil talking about the game they had just played. Now, there’s a bit of game talk, but it’s more fanservice. Well, phanservice. The phandom has appropriately nicknamed these cutscenes “Edit That Out.”

There was a gaming video the day after they came out. The phandom was, of course, still in an absolute uproar. A few people actually had heart attacks and died. It was literal insanity. However, Dan and Phil did the one thing they knew would distract their fans: upload a video. 

However, this video was different. Everyone expected different, and they got it. The entirety of the time when they were playing the Sims, everything was normal. The phandom was actually starting to get a bit worried. It was pretty funny. But then came the cutscene. “So what do you think we’ll do next time, Phil?” 

“Well, Dan, we could send Dab over to the Pancakes’ for a playdate with Evan.”

“Phil, they’re too old for playdates. We just aged them up to teenagers.”

“Well, then maybe just a date?” The phandom went insane at that point. Their two top ships in this fandom just became canon. 

“Really, Phil?” 

“If we can be together, can’t they?” Phil pouted. 

Dan grinned at him, unable to resist that pouting. “Fine, you spork.” 

Phil beamed before tackling Dan in a soft kiss. Most of the phandom was too busy freaking out to notice as the kiss intensified and they were full-on making out on camera. After about ten seconds, Dan opened one eye to look at the camera, which he just seemed to realize was still on. His eye was smiling, although his mouth was a bit busy. He reached out and turned off the camera as Phil pushed him backwards so that his office chair reclined. The two giggled as the video and audio cut out. The phandom went nuts.

It was soon obvious that this change was permanent. In the next cutscene, they had played My Horse Prince and the blatant references to their own sex life were unavoidable. At this point, the phandom was closer to cringing than screeching. The next cutscene contained Phil managing to choke away another round of golf, and Dan telling him he loved him anyway. Easy for him to say that. He won the prize ring. (It may have also been an engagement ring…) 

So it’s basically all the things that they would have edited out a few weeks earlier. It’s pretty insane. You know, something tells me the phandom’s really going to enjoy this new era. As long as nobody else has actual heart attacks.


End file.
